dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Call Me Maybe
|image = Dance Mums 207 Chloe solo 2.png |band = Carly Rae Jepson |dance = Call Me Maybe |album = Kiss |released = 20 September, 2011 |genre = Pop |label = Interscope |runtime = 3:13 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by Carly Rae Jepson. It was used for Chloe's solo in I Wasn't Prepared for This. Full solo Lyrics I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my way I'd trade my soul for a wish, Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this, But now you're in my way Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Where do you think you're going, baby? Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe! It's hard to look right At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe! Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe! And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number, So call me, maybe! You took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all, But still, you're in my way I beg, and borrow and steal At first sight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it, But it's in my way Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Where you think you're going, baby? Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe! It's hard to look right At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe! Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe! And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number, So call me, maybe! Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad) It's hard to look right At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe! Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe! And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number, So call me, maybe! Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that So call me, maybe! Gallery Dance Mums 207 Chloe solo 1.jpg Category:Dance Mums Season 2 Songs Category:Dance Mums Season 2 Solo Songs Category:Songs used in I Wasn't Prepared for This Category:Chloe Jnr. Solo Songs Category:Pop